


Family

by AutismGirl4998



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon, reunion scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 15:40:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21730573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutismGirl4998/pseuds/AutismGirl4998
Summary: 3 years after VRAINS ended, Ryoken takes Yusaku to his lab and shows him something, or someone Yusaku hasn't seen forever and believes the two boys would become a family with this person.For Datastorm December 2019.
Relationships: Fujiki Yuusaku/Revolver | Kougami Ryouken
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Family

**Author's Note:**

> Another year, another Datastorm December! It's just been a year since I wrote Not Worth Losing You just for Datastorm December and everybody loved it so much! Well, I'm doing this event again! Yay! So the first prompt is baking/family, but I'm going with family, and we all know Ai died at the end of the series, right, well, I thought of this idea of maybe Ryoken might bring him back, but as an SOLtis android…child… Okay, before the VRAINS finale, I watched the HUGtto PreCure finale and I just saw Emiru and Lulu's reunion scene, but Emiru is now an adult and Lulu has become a child android, so this story is sort of based on this scene, so anyway, enjoy!

"Ryoken, why did you call me here?" Yusaku asked as both of the men walk into Ryoken's new laboratory. It's been 3 years since they have seen each other since Yusaku and Ai's duel. Yusaku has been avoiding all of his friends, including Ryoken, the person who has saved him 13 years ago, just to find all the data of Ai to reprogram him, but sadly, didn't find anything data of his partner and just accepts Ai is gone.

Ryoken has been fine since those 3 years, He is still keep a close eye on the network with the rest of the Knights of Hanoi, and during those 3 years, he has made his own laboratory and does his own researches on the network, but for his own reasons. That's why he called Yusaku over here.

"There's something I wanted to give you. Or better yet, someone." Ryoken told him.

"I don't know someone besides Zaizen, Takeru, and Kusanagi-san. What are you up to?"

"Just come on. We're almost there."

The two boys approach to a door. Ryoken pulls out a card from his lab coat and slides it down at the card slider so the door would automatically open.

Once they walk inside, Yusaku sees a chamber, but it is shut tight. Ryoken turns to face Yusaku. "You remember what happened to Ai 3 years ago, right?"

Yusaku looks down at the floor, not looking at Ryoken. "We've been over this before when I came back. I don't want to talk about it…"

"No. I think now it is the time to talk about Ai. Right here, right now."

Yusaku didn't want to argue with Ryoken. He just stares at the floor.

"Yusaku, please look at me."

Yusaku did what Ryoken said and looks at him.

"Now, I've been doing to project for a couple of months now. Using the SOLtis android in a child form and putting in the data of the Ignis that are gone. And I thought of Ai. And well…" Ryoken types on the keyboards to activate the chamber door.

The chamber doors opened automatically and it shows a SOLtis android standing with it's eyes closed. Yusaku's eyes widen when he took a good look at the android's appearance. It almost looks like Ai, but it is a child.

The android slowly opens his eyes and takes a glance at Yusaku. The eye color is the same color as Ai's.

Yusaku slowly walks towards the android child, feeling himself being overwhelmed by the sight of him and feels the tears prick in his eyes. "Ai…?" He said in a whisper tone.

He went down to his knees to be the child's height, then gently touches his cheek. He doesn't have any words to say.

"Although he looks like Ai, he's not him exactly. I know you wanted him back so badly, and I try to find his data in the network, but-"

"No. No." Yusaku interrupted Ryoken. Then he turns to face him with a smile on his face and tears streaking down his face. "He's perfect. Thank you, Ryoken." He faces Ai again, pulls the android child in his arms and hugs him gently. "Welcome back, Ai."

Ai didn't understand why this man is hugging him so tight or why he is crying, but he hugs him back anyway.

Ryoken walks up to them and kneels besides Yusaku. "Yusaku. You don't have to do this alone. I'll be there to take care of Ai with you. No matter what."

Yusaku's eyes widen when Ryoken said that, then he smiles and blushes a bit. "Thank you, Ryoken."

**Author's Note:**

> That's the end of this story! And it's probably the only time I'm participating for the Datastorm December. I'm sorry, but I might be a little busy with the Christmas with my mom and stuff, but I might like some of the other stories that will be in Datastorm December! Anyway, thanks for reading! And Merry Christmas everyone!


End file.
